Three Years
by TheBansheeQueen
Summary: They had lost so much in the years that passed. After avoiding each other for so long, how would it be to be back in each other's presence somewhere that means so much to them? Can they pick up where they left off, or will it be too hard after losing something they both loved more then anything they've ever had.


**Title: **Three Years

**Genre: **Romance & Hurt/Comfort

**Rating: **K

**Description:** They had lost so much in the years that passed. After avoiding each other for so long, how would it be to be back in each other's presence somewhere that means so much to them? Can they pick up where they left off, or will it be too hard after losing something they both loved more then anything they've ever had.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Victorious.

**A/N:** I came across a prompt that gave me the thought for this. The prompt was '_They came back every year to lay flowers at the spot_.'

_**Three Years**_

Breath caught in his throat as he stared ahead, his eyes staring at something he hadn't seen in three years. And it wasn't just something, but someone he hadn't seen in three years. She looked as beautiful as she had before, with dark locks of hair that fell to end mid-back. He made out the colors that currently streaked through her hair, a blue that almost challenged the color of her eyes. But in his own opinion, nothing at all could beat out the beautiful color that were her eyes. They were always changing depending on the light, sometimes as blue as a calm ocean, or as dark as a stormy sky.

The only other color that came out from all the black she still wore came from the yellow flowers she held in her pale hands. If anyone had seen them, they would have pointed them out as ordinary dandelions. But they weren't just ordinary dandelions, not from the past that had caused them to become almost strangers. Her blue eye's didn't even see him, to settled on the small grave that sat before her.

He glanced down to the bouquet of flowers he held in his own hands. It seemed after the three years of not seeing each other, they finally came on the same day, at the same time to visit this grave. A grave small enough to fit their daughter.

At the age of 23, Jade had only been 19 when she got pregnant. For young parents, they had been deeply in love. Love so strong, that they thought nothing could ruin their love. They had conquered through high school enough to get their diploma's and it hadn't taken Jade long to get started on going to auditions for plays. Beck himself had started writing, and by now his work was famous all over California. But that hadn't been enough, and soon the fighting had begun in Jade's 5th month of pregnancy. And soon, the worse happened when Jade had lost the baby.

Watching one of her hands let go of the flowers she held, she brought it up to wipe at her eyes. He knew she was holding back from crying, she was too stubborn and too hardheaded to cry out in public. And wondering now, did she have someone else in her life? Was there someone waiting for her at home, where she would go into the comfort of their arms and be rocked until her cries were died down.

Not even knowing it until it was too late, Beck had taken a step closer. It was enough to catch her attention, her hands tightening their hold on the flowers as her eyes met his. He could see the emotions clearly in her eyes, and it was hard not to reach out and to hold her. She looked away from him, using the back of her hand to desperately wipe at her eyes.

"Hi Jade." he greeted her

He moved closer until their shoulders almost touched, both of them looking at the gravestone. Ava Marie Oliver. It had been the name the two agreed on as they held their daughters too cold body in their arms. He could still remember that day as if it was yesterday, the way Jade had looked as if someone had completely destroyed her way of living. Cat and Robbie who could have filled a swimming pool with the amount of tears that had left them.

"It's been awhile." he added in, trying to get some conversation out of his ex-girlfriend

She was biting her tongue, trying to keep from releasing all the emotions she was holding back. Things had changed three years ago, ever since the day she had lost the one thing that had mattered more then anything in her life. First she had lost her daughter, then she had blamed everything on Beck to the point where she had ended their romance. She had distanced herself from her high school friends, tucked away all of her emotions so that she would never be hurt again. She spent day and night working on screenplays, trying to find anything she could to distract herself from the world.

She was repeating the same thing over and over again in her head, her eyes blankly staring at the name written on the stone. She would have been three by now, she would have been three years old. Beck would have spoiled her with anything she wanted, and Jade would complain about everything but there would still be a smile on her face. Cat would have tried to sneak in pink dresses and pretty ribbons of all colors and sizes. Tori and Andre would have written a song for her, or maybe made her a CD full of songs she could listen to to remind her of them all.

What would she have been like? Would she have her mother's love for scissors, or her father's charm? To think, so few years ago Jade use to have a love for death and gore. Now she couldn't even stand watching movies she came to love, it had been a surprise at all that she always brought dandelions to the grave. Dandelions had been one thing to remind her every day of her daughter, due to the yellow dandelions Beck used to paint all over the room they had picked out for her.

"She would have been three.." she whispered

It had been so low, and Beck had to lean closer to hear it. It hurt so much to hear her voice, to hear the hurt and anguish. His head tilted to the side, his eyes taking in her features now that she was closer. He could make out the dark rings under her eyes from lack of sleep, how chapped her lips looked. He could make out a smudge of eyeliner on the side of her nose, and he wanted so much to reach over and clear it away.

He could really tell that the death took more of a toll on her then himself. Sure, he had the equal bags under his eyes two years ago, the moments where he would come in with a few buttons of his shirt undone because he had lazily slid it on. How greasy his hair had felt for days when he didn't even take the time to shower. It had been his friends who had brought him out of his darkness and back into life. But they couldn't do the same for Jade, she wouldn't accept their help no matter how often they offered.

"She would have been three Beck!" Jade snapped

She had turned to him, and his reflexes were slow as she pounded her fists into his chest, tears finally escaping. After a few hits he finally managed to take hold of her wrists, holding them close to his chest as he watched her. She could barely breath, her sobs loud as her knees gave way under her. Beck didn't even look to where the dandelions she once held had been scattered all over the grave, only watching her as the two of them sank down until they were both kneeling on the dirt.

She had fallen into him, her face pressed into his plaid shirt and her makeup probably leaving stains on the light blue of his shirt, but he didn't care as he wrapped his arms around her and held her to him. She was asking him questions, but he could barely make them out as she only pressed herself closer to him, her fingernails almost piercing through the material of his clothing and digging into his chest.

"Shh." his voice came out low, comforting

The bouquet of dandelions he had were slowly released as he pressed his palms against her back, running slow circles. His eyes closed, and he rested his cheek against the top of her head as he finally let his own emotions take over. The sadness of losing his child, of losing his girlfriend. How maybe he could have done so much more to prevent both from happening. Tears slid down his tan cheeks, landing on the top of her head as the two held each other.

Three years had been long enough, he thought. Long enough for Tori and Andre to get married, for Robbie to finally be upfront and tell Cat how he really felt about her. It had been long enough for Beck to try and get over the loss of the only girl he would truly ever love, and to realize that nothing in the world could replace the space in his heart that only Jade West could fill. But it was also enough time for them to heal, so that maybe Beck and Jade could start anew.

"I'm so sorry Jade." he whispered against her head

With a sniffle, Jade blinked her tear filled blue eyes as she met his gaze. Her lips parted, wanting to ask him what it was he was sorry for. It had been her to start most of the fights, to blame the death of their daughter on him, to try and act like everything she loved was gone. A small smile formed on his face, and he reached up to cup her cheeks in his hands. His thumbs brushed away stray tears, not even caring about how her mascara was smudged or that she looked a little like a raccoon that had been stuck out in the rain.

"I'm sorry I left you when you needed me most." he told her

He leaned down, only stopping so that his mouth was close to her own. His eyes were staring deep into her own, waiting for her permission in what he wanted to do - what he should have done 3 years ago. A hiccup left her, before she moved forward to close the gap between them. It was a small kiss, just like the first kiss Beck had placed on her lips when he had been afraid she would punch him for even trying. But it was enough to let both of them know that maybe after three years, they could try again to start a family.

And unknown to them, behind them in the grass that laid across from Ava's grave a dandelion was beginning to bloom.

* * *

This went through a few title changes, having to be rewritten after I lost 1,000+ words from my son closing out, and then sending it to my best friend before I was certain I wanted to post it up. Hope you guys like it.


End file.
